Entropy the Compassionate Supervillain
Entropy, a washed-out supervillain with a heart of gold, is the deuteragonist of the Coded Lock Films storyline. History At a very young age, a small boy became very interested in science. One fateful Hanukkah, his Nana gave him a chemistry set that had erroneously included weapons-grade plutonium, which the young lad mistook for a Popsicle, resulting in a fantastic increase in intelligence. The child became an introvert, highly focused on acquiring knowledge about science in all its facets. His fellow classmates often referred to him as “the weird kid,” bullying and teasing him. He became resentful of other people, and devoted his life to the study of mad science. Adopting the moniker “Entropy,” he became the youngest ever graduate of an undisclosed supervillain academy, completing two doctorates in Mad Science and Multiversology by the time he was 18. Despite his innovative ideas and promising credentials, he did very poorly in the supervillain world due to a lack of self-confidence and the fact that he remembered his own torments too well, finding it difficult to bring torment to others. Ironically, his supervillain peers began to ridicule him, referring to him as “Entropy the Compassionate Supervillain.” Eventually, he withdrew from the world of active supervillainy, retaining the nickname to remind himself of why he would never go back. His last attempt at any kind of conquest was during the first round of VEDS, when he attempted to take over Jesse's YouTube channel. However, deep down he really had no interest in the channel, and this was more a cry for help than an actual takeover. Jesse was able to recognize this, and the two became friends afterwards. These days, Jesse is the only person he has any kind of extended interaction with, spending most of his time tinkering with various gadgets and gizmos, struggling to find his ultimate place in the world. Until he does, he is content to remain in the background, helping out the only person to ever show him true loyalty, endeavoring to repay him in kind. Powers and Skills Entropy is fantastically intelligent, with an I.Q. score that cannot be accurately measured by standard tests, though it is estimated to be roughly 256. He has an immense gift for science, and is one of the most accomplished mad scientists in the world, despite his lack of a reputation. He is capable of creating devices so advanced that they appear to be almost indistinguishable from magic at times, and is the creator of the Meme Ray, Jesse's signature weapon. He is also the only living mad scientist who has mastered the creation of Nintendium Prime, the most durable substance known to man. Though Entropy is not particularly physically powerful, he is extremely adept at reading body language and learns patterns very quickly, making him difficult to defeat in combat. He also carries a multitude of gadgets for a variety of situations, most notably his signature tablet, and does not need much of an opening in order to wreak serious havoc when he needs to. Inventions/Tools The Meme Ray Entropy's most advanced piece of weapons technology, the Meme Ray has the ability to fire everyday laser blasts, as well as being able to fire shells loaded with memetic energy refined into a weaponzed form. This is undoubtedly the most unpredictable weapon in Jesse's arsenal. See "Jesse's Possessions" Jesse's Robotic Hand A remarkable achievement in the realm of cyborg technology, Jesse's hand is constructed from the indestructible substance known as Nintendium, and is flawlessly integrated into Jesse's nervous system. The process by which this was achieved is known only to Entropy. See "Jesse's Possessions" Entropy's Tablet Entropy’s tablet is an ordinary tablet computer specially modified to control all the operations of his computer systems. All of the data monitored and maintained by Entropy’s systems can be accessed through this tablet, though the interface is programmed to constantly re-encrypt itself, and can only be deciphered by an individual with superhuman intelligence or technopathy. Many of Entropy’s devices can also be controlled through the tablet, most notably, his scanning systems designed to detect the energy signatures of interdimensional anomalies. It is also autographed by Felicia Day, on whom Entropy has a crush. The Quantum Energy Output Enhancer A device constructed by Entropy that was specially designed to isolate energy patterns and amplify them. Entropy intended to use this device to lock on to the Anomaly's energy signature and increase its strength, but the Anomaly managed to steal it before Entropy could put this plan into action.